Deryn (BoB)
Deryn 'is one of the new characters that appear in Battle of Bracelets Series. She is one of the heroines of Emerald BoB. She wears one of the Silver Bracelets, that is the second category of Bracelets, behind of Golden ones. Her bracelet is the Sliver Ruby. Her favourite colour is red. Deryn's main weapon is the Lotus Staff, a kind of scepter that produces strong impact currents from the head of the weapon and it can be nailed from the base of the scepter, she can mix it with a fiery or an icy abiity to throw fire or snow from there. Her main ability is Foam Form. With this ability, she can produce foam from her body, become a foam creature or even become a soap tablet, but this use of the ability is usually defensive. Games Appearance Battle of Bracelets Series Deryn is one of the new characters that appear in Emerald BoB. She wears the Silver Ruby Bracelet and appears as a heroine of that game. She is a playable character that is unlocked when the character fights her after getting her Bracelet. Before that moment, she doesn't wear the Silver Bracelet. Her first appearance is when Areusa appears to steal the Emerald Bracelet (that she wasn't wearing) to her. But she is saved by Alex of a possible murder. After that, she will chase Alex, with Ted's and Lucy's company, in his journey to see him fighting and improving his abilities. After that, Deryn gets the Silver Bracelet and decides to join Alex after a fight against him. She also tries to get the 30 Icons of her country to compete in the Sunday Fighting Tournament, but as she gets them after that tourney, she decides to wait for the next one. When she discovers that Alex has been sent to the Hades, she almost go to save him, but Lucy tells her that he will stay well in there. She will wait for him while she trains. After him coming back from the Hades, she will have been second in the following tourney. She fights above all Dark Soldiers, but she also fights Areusa, Dalia or Shion. Personality Deryn is a quiet girl, but respectful and intelligent due to being observant with her quietness. She will occasionally say hints or wise words. Many people are initially afraid to talk to her but she will acknowledge anyone by silently judging them but she normally can make friends with anyone. She is hesitant but reliable. When the person knows her, and she starts to trust them, she becomes a funny and happy person that will never doubt of making a favour or doing whatever her friends need if it's in her hands. Deryn is very generous person and that's something that makes her very friendly. She knows that she is one of the most powerful Silver Bracelets, but she is very modest for that. Her best friend is Alex, the person who has been with her since they were children. She may love him because he cares about her. She has also a good friendship with Lucy and other one with Ted. After knowing other golden Bracelets in BoB 4, such as Ainhoa, John, Elena or Tucker; she makes more friends. Since Alex has talked much about Aingeru, she will help him to find him and hopes knowing a great person. She has fricitions with some Shadow Bracelets. Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities *'Healing Main Abilities *'Foam Form' Main Weapon *'Lotus Staff' Trivia *She promised Alex that she would get a Bracelet to fight together. She actually got it, something that isn't very common. *She is based off a girl has a crush on in real life. **Her appearance is akin to a similar vein to Deryn of the Wright sisters. Gallery DerynBoB.png|Deryn in Emerald BoB. Category:Fan Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Allies Category:Silver Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Based off real life people Category:Original Articles Category:Original Characters